Funds are requested to provide support for the 1995 annual meeting of the Society for the Study of Reproduction (SSR). Specifically, we seek partial support for three aspects of the meeting; 1) a Symposium entitled "Maternal-fetal interactions and the Establishment of Pregnancy", three State-of-the-Art lectures, and eight mini-symposia. In addition funds are requested for travel awards for trainees (non-NRSA recipients). The 28th annual SSR meeting will be held at the university of California, Davis, CA, july 9-12, 1995. The topic of the symposium was selected because the fetal-maternal relationship has not been the topic of an SSR symposium since 1987. Important advances have been made in the last decade in our understanding of how the embryo signals its presence to the mother and how it establishes the intimate relations p with the uterus that is so important to its growth and development. The three invited speakers are internationally recognized scientists. Dr. R. Michael Roberts will speak on the topic of "Maternal Recognition of pregnancy". He will review research on the structure and mode of action of molecules that the conceptus elaborates to signal its presence to the mother. Dr. Susan j. Fisher will address the topic of "Human Cytotrophoblast invasion". She is an acknowledge expert on the role of cell-cell interactions in implantation, who has shown the importance of molecules involved in cell adhesion both for the migration of trophoblast cells during implantation and for halting their migration at an appropriate point. Dr. jerone F. Strauss will address the "Regulation of Trophoblast Differentiation and Function". He will review current knowledge of the differentiation and function of trophoblast cells. The three State-of-the- Art lectures will focus on areas that are timely because of recent advances. Dr. Benita katzenellenbogen will describe her recent studies on cross-talk between the estrogen receptor and peptide hormone receptors, particularly IGF-1 receptors. This work is at the forefront of a new and exciting area. Dr. Margaret Shupnik will speak on recent studies describing the differential expression of LHbeta, FSHbeta, and the alpha- glycoprotein genes i pituitary cells under the influence of pulsatile GnRH in vitro and in vivo. Dr. Shirley Tilghman is an expert on the phenomenon of genomic imprinting and will review recent advances in that area. In addition, eight mini-symposia will provide balance to the meeting. Funds are also requested for travel awards to trainees because the SSR meeting is an ideal meeting for trainees to attend. The relative informality of the meeting facilitates trainees' interaction with senior scientists and the majority of the papers presented are given by trainees. Support of Trainees has allowed many more trainees to attend SSR than would otherwise be able to attend.